


The Good Guy

by jdphoenix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim Bing googles Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Video referenced: #12 "Jane Chimes In"

Bing googles her name. He knows he shouldn’t and he might be able to stop himself if it weren’t for that automatic search. By the time his hand moves to the backspace the results are already on his screen. There are links to her facebook and twitter, accompanied by tiny pictures that only show him blobs of pale skin and red hair against indecipherable backgrounds. His heart clenches at even the bare hint of her and before he knows it he’s scrolling down.

He’s surprised at first to see the youtube links but quickly remembers her sister being into that sort of thing. The account has Lizzie’s name on it so he figures these are video messages she found entertaining enough to put up or maybe some sort of skits, scripted or not, that Jane was kind enough to help her with. That would be just like Jane.

He clicks the first one.

Jane’s sitting in a bedroom, not hers. Bing’s never seen her bedroom and the background is just a blurry shot of a bookcase and a door but he’s confident in his assessment. She seems almost surprised to find herself in front of the camera and waves. She greets the audience with a smile.

“It’s so good to see you - not that I can actually see you or anything since I’m on the internet and you’re sitting at home.”

Bing is glad suddenly that he’s doing this in a corner of the library.

She wonders aloud what it would be like if she could actually see any viewers who stumble upon this video and Bing quickly mutes it. He loves her voice but her question, adorable as it is, has made him uneasy. What if she _could_ see him? What would she think if she knew he was _cyber stalking_ her?

Guilt chills him and even a broad smile from Jane and an excited clap of her hands can’t warm him. He’s become one of those people. He’s officially a guy so wrapped up in his own feelings for a girl that he’s ignoring what she might want. Wasn’t that the whole point of leaving in the first place? He was removing himself from her life. It was painful enough for him to realize she didn’t feel anything special for him, he didn’t want to put her in the awkward position of having to “let him down easy.” Besides, he isn’t sure he could take that conversation.

The video plays on silently. Jane talks animatedly only to quickly become sad. Still unable to shake the feeling she can see him, Bing thinks maybe she’s disappointed in him. He knows it’s crazy. He knows she really can’t see him. He just … he misses her seeing him.

She smiles and waves goodbye before getting up and leaving. Bing shuts the browser before he loses his nerve, only to open it again a moment later to clear his youtube history. He doesn’t want to leave himself open to the temptation to watch it again later. He pauses a moment, cursor hovered over the button. Lizzie is the clear focus of the preview image - Bing didn’t even notice her in the video but realizes now that she was in fact there for most of it. Jane is smiling kindly in the background, everything from her neck down obscured by a superimposed number twelve. There are at least eleven other videos, all probably similar to this one. He remembers there were other video links in the search results. He wouldn’t be surprised to find Jane in at least one more of her sister’s videos.

Bing resolutely clicks the “clear” button and watches youtube take the video away. He could find it again, it wasn’t particularly hard, but he won’t. He’s not this guy and he doesn’t want to be. He’s always been the nice guy, the good guy, the guy who respects a girl’s wishes and if he truly loves Jane as much as he thinks, he’s gotta be that for her, even if it’s killing him.  
  



End file.
